


Are You Taking Drugs Again?

by facethestrange



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie sees something no one knows about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Taking Drugs Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in August 2011, for a [scifiland](http://scifiland.livejournal.com) drabble challenge.

"Charlie, I have to ask you. Are you taking drugs again?"

"Of course not! I'm telling you, the black smoke is a guy. I saw him change! And there's another guy, Jacob, and they're both like a few thousand years old, and we crashed here because they have some kind of a war, but he told me not to tell this to anyone-"

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because we never tell anyone anything! And people tend to die because of that."

Claire nodded, half-convinced, and went to look for another place where Charlie could hide his drugs. Just to be sure.


End file.
